


[podfic] First Snow

by idellaphod



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snow, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wakes in time for the first snow. Too bad he can't get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617693) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



Length: 00.02.15  
Size: 2.31MB  
File type: .mp3  
Download: [at mediafire.com](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0ma5dgd96nt58bn/%5Bmcr%5D_first_snow.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gorgeousnerd for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
